


What Guns?

by arandomfangirlswriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome, Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Water Balloon Fights, Water Guns, nice, water gun fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomfangirlswriting/pseuds/arandomfangirlswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gilbert  gets his first day off from being a history teacher for the summer, he decides to spend it buying art supplies while Matthew stays home. Little does he know that now, Matthew has set up a very wet surprise for when he arrives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Guns?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a short, fluffy one shot that I came up with during one of my writing challenges. I apologize for any misspelling, Now go ahead and enjoy!

The text message simply said ' _very clever_ '. 

Matthew snickered from his hiding spot in his closet. Gilbert had been working hard as an elementary school history teacher, and this was his first day off! But guess what he spent it on? Shopping for paper and other art supplies while Matthew stayed home! Matthew simply _couldn’t_ stand for that. He missed Gilbert all this time and his first free day he went off on his own? Unforgivable really. So Matthew did what he was best at, he set up an extremely elaborate prank for when Gilbert got home. 

Under the expert teaching of his brother Alfred (with a bit of learning from experience, well, a lot) Matthew was an unbelievably skilled individual when it came to pranks, trickery and tomfoolery of all sorts. Only just a few minutes ago he had heard Gilbert’s car pulling up on the driveway. On the door, Matthew had set a note warning Gilbert to set down his bags and phone before entering (because it would just be distasteful to ruin all his new art things). Matthew heard a splash and knew his bucket-of-water-above-the-door prank had succeeded shortly before receiving the text.

Matthew quickly texted back, childishly pouting as the light from his phone illuminated his face, water gun tightly wedged under his armpit. ‘ _Why thank you. You ought to get what you deserve after leaving me home alone today!_ ’

Another text came in, Gilbert again.

‘ _And you say I’m childish_ ’ 

Matthew furiously started typing again, he just wanted to see Gilbert, and while he was enjoying their silly discussion, he was restraining himself from jumping out to go to him. ‘ _Well I’m not the nerd who teaches history to babies_ ’

His phone didn’t waste more than three seconds before lighting up with another text.

‘ _Them’s fighting words right ‘ere_ ’

‘ _Meet me in the pit you dork, there’s a water gun and water balloons in the kitchen_ ’

‘ _And where might the pit be exactly?_ ’

‘ _You’re gonna have to find it, dork_ ’

‘ _Your insults aren’t any better than a ten year old’s, you know that, right Matthew?_ ’  
Oh did that get his blood boiling again. Gilbert always was a smart-ass, plus, he seemingly had all the patience in the world since he dealt with those annoying kids (Granted, that was coming from an already super patient guy so he really _was_ unbelievably patient). Matthew huffed before he started typing again.

‘ _Oh save it, I’ll give you one last tip, I’m hiding in the one place you’ve been your whole life._ ’ 

‘ _What’s that supposed to mean?_ ’ 

‘ _Figure it out. Dork._ ’ 

With that, Matthew tossed his phone aside. 

On the other end, Gilbert walked over to the kitchen, clothes soaked from the bucket of ice cold water, to find a mini fridge full of water balloons and a huge water gun. 

“Hmm, somewhere I’ve been my whole life… Could he mean my art studio? I do spend a hell of a lot of time in there. Kesesese~ here I come birdie!” 

Gilbert made his way to his art studio with the mini fridge and the water gun and began looking. He looked behind two easels, in a large drawer for pencils and brushes, and in any other crevice he could find but Matthew wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“Damn, what other place could he mean?” 

Gilbert scratched his head. 

“The bedroom maybe?” 

Gilbert made his way to their shared bedroom which had maple syrup colored walls and a white, carpeted floor. Their large bed had a dark wood frame and was dressed in neat aqua blue and white covers with a lovely swirl pattern. Gilbird stood out with his bright yellow feathers as he peacefully slept in between some pillows. Suddenly, Gilbert’s phone vibrated, it was a text from Matthew. 

‘ _Having trouble? Come on, you better than anyone should know the answer!_ ’ 

Gilbert huffed and sighed before quickly typing an answer, yet he abruptly stopped. He saw a faint light from the closet in the corner of the room. 

‘ _Very clever_ ’ 

Suddenly Matthew winced from the light peering into the closet as he got soaked with ice cold water from Gilbert’s water gun. 

“Alright! Alright! You win Gilbear, you found me!” 

Matthew giggled and looked up at Gilbert; honestly, he was so adorable, his blonde curl still as perky as ever, and his violet eyes always bright. Gilbert really loved him. 

“Of course I won!- Gilbert dropped his water gun and flexed his muscles, he was no body builder, but he had a fairly muscled body and his abs and Pecs were rather notable through his soaked shirt- Don’t you see these guns!”  
Matthew giggled again. 

“What guns? I see nothing!” 

“Come on, we need to dry these clothes now and we both need to change into something dry.” 

Matthew nodded and took Gilbert’s hand to get up from his sitting position in the closet. Afterwards, Matthew clinged to Gilbert, taking in his usual scent of ink and paint after he went into his art studio. Likewise, Gilbert could sense Matthew’s typical maple syrup and pancake scent. 

“You know I love you, right Gilbear?” 

“Yeah, and I love you too birdie.” 


End file.
